Every Rose Has its Thorn
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Ash and Misty get into a fight leading her to run away and then try to commit suicide. When she wakes upa her and Ash finally admit their true feelings but things happen.....R/R
1. Ch1

"Y-You...YOU STUPID HEAD!!"  
  
"Stupid head?"  
  
"Shut up.."  
  
"Uhh..Ok Mist but you started it."  
  
"GOD! Do you not know when to shut up."  
  
"WELL SORRY!"  
  
"Ash you..you are a complete MORON. An IMBOSAL! You are the cause of all our problems. YOU get us lost. You make us do stupid things. YOU YOU YOU!"  
  
"GOD!I-I...YOU SHOULD JUST SHUT UP OK! YOU ALWAYS DO THIS...."  
  
"Grr...just leave me alone.No wait..ya know what Ahs..IM leaving. FOR GOOD."  
  
"FINE GO!!I DONT NEED YOU! I NEVER DID."  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. She quickly turned to face him. "W-What?" He could see the hurt in her eyes. He wanted to tell her he was sorry and that he didnt mean any of what he said but his pride wouldnt let him. "Y-You heard me...I dont need you Misty. Never did. So just leave." She closed her eyes as if soaking in what he just said. She looked at him once more and then turned and ran. She didnt know where she was running or who she was running to but all she wanted was to get out of this place. She wasnt even going to go back for her stuff. She would come in a few weeks when HE was gone. Misty soon realized she had been runnng awhile and stopped. She looked around and almost immediatly knew she was lost. She found a stomp and sat on it.  
  
Thousands of thoughts were running through her head. 'How could he say that?' 'Did he mean it?' Of course he did. He hated her. At first she was to STUPID to see it. To DUMB to much of a MORON to realize he hated her, but she oculdnt blame him. She was a bitch. Nothing but a bitch to him. He did nothing but care for her and she would ik on him until they would began to argue. She made him hate her and she hated herself for it. He was her first true friend her first true love....Love? She knew Ash was important to her but did she really love him? Mayeb a crush just mayeb but love. I mean she didnt show many of the signs. I mean if she thought about it she couldnt LOVE him.I mean its just that everytime she see's him she gets butterflys in her stomach and when ever he touchs her she feeld like she was in heaven or whenever she was gone she would miss him like he was apart of her or.....Oh my god. She really did love him.  
  
Her head dropped into her hands. She loved him and yet it amazed her that she could still hurt him like this. He was her..her world. Everything to her. Now he was gone. Its like this with all the people she loves. Anyone she loves she hurts. Maybe she should just give up htis whole...loving thing. It was to much for her. It was just so...so HARD! But without love she woul've never found Ash.HER Ash...well he wasnt hers anymore. He probably hated her. 'Well Duh.' she thought to herself. What was he thinking right now? DId he even miss her. Did he even care?  
  
~Back where Ash is~  
  
Misty was probably out with some new guy she saved. She probably didnt even care. She was most likely at some party partying like crazy. And where was he? Sitting here like the DumbAss he was on the swing thinking. Him and Misty had fought before, but this....and what did it start with? A reasonable 'Good Morning' Every fight they had started with a measly hello or can you pass teh ketchup. This fight was different though. He actually told her he didnt care. They had never actually been serious when saying I hate you, but this tiem was differnt. She was goen now. Lost forever to him. He didnt even get to tell ehr he loved er.He had accepted the truth a while ago. He couldnt deny iy after awhile. Eerytime she would fall asleep he oculdnt help but watch her. Shew as so beautiful. And everytime she talked to him he felt liek he was on cloud nine. He was just ahppy to be with this girl. He considered himself the luckiest man alive.  
  
No!He was the dumbest man alive. He let her leave. He didnt stop her. He just let her walk away. because of his god damn pride. DAMN!He through his fist into the pole next to him. He neer dreamed that this woudl happen. 'JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT IT ASH' he told himself, but how coud he stop thinking about losing the women he loved? He couldnt...he began to slowly walk into his house. He cwlaked up the stairs and layed on his bed. FUCK THIS LIFE!FUCK EVERYTHIGN THAT CAME WITH IT! Was all he was thinking at the time.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
Misty had already realized when she was about a town away that she couldnt leave her stuff. It was all she had....She was slowly walkin up to the door. It was late. No one was up. She didnt want to wake anyone. She especially didnt wanna see HIM. he would just rub it in her face that she was back. So she was now climbing up to his window to sneak in. She carefully got the window opened and stepped in. She breifly glanced at Ash. No she couldnt briefly glance. She walked over to him and caressed his cheek careful as to not wake him. She watched him for awhile then realized what she came to do. She got up and got her bag. She turned to leave but quickly ran to the bathroom. She threw up. God this was just to much. She quietly flushed the toilet and sat on the bathroom floor remembering all the thigns her andash had been through. She smiled a sad smiel then frowned. She losted him. She then decided she couldnt lve without him. If she cant be with him then she would rather be dead.If thats how it had to be then so be it.  
  
She opened up her bag and pulled out a pen and her diary. She ripped a page out of it and began to write  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
Ok well...This is SO hard to write. Ash...I know we havent always been on good terms and most of the time we are fighting, but I want you to know I cherish every moment with you. I never mean any of the things I say. I DONT hate you. You r NOT a Moron. And in my heart Ive always considered you my friend. No my best friend. You were always there for me when I needed you. I've never ahdthat beofre you came along Ash. And like the dumb ass I am I lost it. I blew any chance of you thinking of me as your friend also. I missed you so much when I left. Ive barely been gone yet I miss you SO much. By the time you read this I ll be...DEAD.  
  
Dont be sad. I know you wont, but if you ever even thought of me as a friend please dotn blame yourself. It was my fualt completely.This is how I want things to be. Your probably wondering why. Well...I ..I LOVE YOU! I love you so much ash you dont even know. I would give my life for you. But knowing we'll never be together even as friends...even as enemys has broken me. I cant live with out you Ash so that is why I do this. PLease dotn hate me as much as you do, and im sorry fro any mess this makes for you...I just hope thats not hte only thing on your mind...My love for you is forever Ash. FOREVER. Thats not as long as I thought. Ill love you in death and lifetimes again. My diary is left to you. So you can see.....Dont forget me ever....  
  
Love Forever,  
  
Misty  
  
She sat the note down on top of her diary and opened the cabinet. She reached for a razor and swung. Blood immediatly gushed out of her broken veins. She cryed in agony. The nfell to the floor blood dripping form her mouth.  
  
Ash heard a noise. It was a scream. A girls scream. Was it his mom? No younger....MISTY. He ran to the bathroom in hwich he heard the sream and the sight almost made him cry. he dropped to his knees. He picked up the note and read. 'Oh My god...' He looked at her and dropped the note. He picked her head p and rokced in in his hands. "NO NO NO NO NO...Dont leave me mist..." Suddenly his mom burst into the room "OH DEAR GOD..." She reached for the ohone and began to dial.  
  
~A few hours later~  
  
The doctor came out of the room his head down. Ash jumped up and screamed, "Will she be ok? Is she....." "No she isnt dead Ash but she is in serious condition." "May I...talk to her?" "yes you may, btu I doubt she will eb able to hear you." He nodded and walked to the room. He sat down beside her and closed his eyes. He grabbed her hand in his. "Hey baby...I miss you..Please come back mist...I love you so much." It was the first tiem he had said it out loud but if anone herd it they knew he meant it deeply. He layed back. He reached into his back pack and grabbed the diary out of it. He wiped a few stray tears off his face and began to read from page one.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ok well today was...umm....amusing. I was just fishing when I thought I cought somehting. It was actually a boy! A BOY!! Yet this Boy broke my bike. Well, it wasnt acually mine. I borrowed it form Cindy. I told him he owed me a new bike. I lied. I know thats bad but he was so...cute. Its like love at first site. NOT! Actually I think I may have a small crush on this boy...His name is..ASH, Ahs KETCHUM. Funny last name. Well, I shouldnt be saying anything. He probably isnt even intersted in me AT ALL. Im ugly anyways. Im not like Daisy or any other sisters. Im a tom boy. All alone....Well maybe not all alone I haev this...Boy...  
  
He smiled to himelf and continued. Skipping a few pages.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Ash and I got into a fight...AGAIN. God I hate fighting with him. He doesnt know how musch he means to me. I really liek him, but he can never know. I know for a fact hedoesnt feel the same. Or he wouldnt fightback. Maybe I am mean to him some times but its only because i dont want anyone to know how I feel. They owuld make fun of me. For sure. For ver even thinking I had a chance.  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Somehting weird happened. Me and Ash were playing around and we fell. I was on top of him and we were staring into each others eyes. I got htis weird..feeling in my stomach. I dont know what it was it was just so...weird. But its was so good at the same time. COnfusing....  
  
He read through most of them and layed back again. Most of these pages were about him. How could he not see her love for him. He was an idiot, and it was his fault she was here now......He fell asleep thinking about what life would've been like.  
  
~Dream~  
  
"Hey sweetheart!" A women with fiery red hair said to him as he walked into the house. He walked towards her and kiss her passionatley. Then his hand fell down to her bulging stomach."And how are my precious babies?" The women giggled and smiled. "Fine...How many badges have you gotten this week?" His arms were aound her waist his head rested on hers and he was holding her from behind."Two right now." "ya know Ash Ketchum you dont have to keep coming here every week I want you to live your dream. We can live without you for a few weeks." "Well ya know what Misty Ketchum I dont want to. I wanna be here when my children are born. I wanna be here to spend time with my lovely wife while I can."  
  
~End Dream~  
  
His eyes fluttered open. He looked up and saw the unconsious Misty on the bed. He sighed. "Misty please....I love you you have to came back...." He layed back resting his head on Misty's hospital bed. He yawned and fell asleep...again.  
  
~Dream # 2~  
  
"MISTY!WHERE ARE YOU!?" "HELP!!!" "MISTY!!!" Ash ran as fast as he could. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" "HELP!!" He ran towards the voice. When he reached it he saw a man holding Misty with a knife to her throat. "Stupid Girl..." Misty looked into his eyes. "Ash...I love you......" Then the man quickly sliced her throat. Ash screamed."MISTY!!!"  
  
~End Dream~  
  
"MISTY!!!" His head shot up. "Ash?" Wait was he hearing what he thought he wsa hearing? Was that..."Misty?" He opened up his eyes and there was Misty sitting up in her bed. "Ash....W-what are you doing?" "Misty I-I..." He reached for her and grabbed her into a hug. Then took her face in his hands and kissed her passionatly. Misty's eyes widened. When they pulled away. Misty wsa about to say osmething when Ash broke in.."I love you Misty..SO SO much..." "....I..." "Dont say anything Misty just tell me....Why?" "I htought you didnt want me..i didnt wanna live if I couldnt be with you..." "So it was my fault...." "NO ASH!!" "Yes..." "Ash...I love you too." "..." They leaned forward to meet in a kiss again, but this time the kiss continued(wikwink).....  
  
~Next Day~  
  
Misty woke up the next day and found no one next to her. She looked around. Where did he go? She got up and put some cloths on. She began to walk out of the room. She didnt care what the doctors thought. She began to sneak out of the hospital. Whe she reahced the door she sighed. She began to walk. "Where should I go?" "Should I go back to Ash's house?" "Yeah I should.." Then she began to think' Isnt it weird Im tlaking to myself.' then added out loud. "No its not..." She reached the house and walked into the house using her key. "Anyone home!?" All of a sudden Mrs.Ketchum ran into the house. "Misty!?," She ran and hugged the girl, "Did hte doctors bring you here.' "Uhhh..yes.." "Oh child im so happy. We were so worried and since uyou've been in there Ash has been so different. I was worried Misty..." "Its ok Mrs.Ketchum Im ok..." "Why dont you go up to Ash's room. He needs you right now." "Uhh...Sure..." She began to walk up the stairs. She walked to his door and stared at it. Was last night just a fling? or was it something more? She slowly reached out to open the door when it swung open.  
  
"M-Misty?" "Hey...." He pulled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" "I-I I snuck out.....why did you leave me there alone?" "HUH!? Oh..I just..I didnt want you to regret it. Ya know..." "I didnt..no...I odnt regret it...." He smiled and took her hand in his. He led her to the room and they sat down. They soent the night together talking about everything. Playing games and just finding out new stuff about each other. Every now and then adding an 'I LOVE YOU'. That night she fell asleep in his arms. The next morning Misty woke up. She heard, "ASH MISTY BREAKFAST IS READY!!!" Both teenagers got up and began to wlak down stairs. As Misty ate her pancakes her face began to turn green. they looked at her weirdly. "Mist..umm..is something wrong?" She nodded then ran to the bathroom. She threw up all over the place. She turned herhead and saw Ash. "Misty are you ok?" "Im fine..just alittle virus..." 'I think'.  
  
Later that night she went to get a pregnancy test. Now she sat in the his room packing her things so she could leave. She couldnt do this to him. He was so young. They both were. She wouldnt force this responsibilty on him. So she would leave. She was still in shock after finding outshe was pregnant. She was gonna be a mom.....She looked at Ash and whispered. im so sorry..I loev you' then walked out the door.  
  
TBC....(maybe)  
  
*Ok well I hope you like it. If I get enough reviews Ill add more chapters. R/R please I need reviews. Thye really help me. I love you all!!!Bye  
  
*A/N...Please review i need it to keep going. If i dont get em i wont wanan write ya kno? Well,bye!! 


	2. Ch2

*OK just if you didnt know. Misty and Ash had sex when they were kissing in the hospital. Cuz one of my reviewers didnt know how she got pregnant.Also they are both about 18*  
  
Misty wiped the table of the small diner off. 'Eew....' she thought. There was bacon and coffee spread all on the table. "GETCH YOUR ASS OVER HERE MISTY!"She turned towards her boss and waddled towards him. "GAH! IM COMING!" She got towards him and he turned aorund. "YOUR FIRED." Misty's eyes widened. "W-What...." "FIRED DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT FOR YOU! F- I-R-E-D!!!FIRED!" "But...." Tears began to form in her eyes. "NOW GO!" "WAIT!NO! I wanna know why im fired." "Becasue your to fucking slow. Now leave." "Grr.....I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH. YOU NOTHING BUT A FAT OLD BASTARD. ROT...IN....HELL!!!" She turned towards the staring guests and smiled, "Excuse me...." She walked out of the door.  
  
"BUT!" "NO BUTS GO!" "You cant do this...do you have any decensy at all!!" "You've missed rent for two months now. I have no choice. GO!" "FINE!!" She got up and walked out of the room. She kicked the door and kept walking. Ignoring the looks she got from passer byers. "WHAT!" She yeled at hem. They all quickly turned and went on with their business. She found an alley where noone was and fell to the floor. Her back against the wall and her knees were to her stomach. She leaned her head back. She put her hand inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a pack of cigs. She pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke. She blew out slowly and sighed. "What am I gonna do? I have no job. No money. No home, and damn...Im pregnant." She put the cigarette out and tried to get. TRIED! "Damnit.." she whispered. She couldnt get up.  
  
BOOM! She looked up. She saw seven guys slowly walking towards her. "Heehee...hey girlie." One said. Her eyes held fright in them. 'FUCK' She thought. They cam up to her and surrounded her. 'No....' All of them smiled at the same time. Then ne reached out his hand and slapped her. "Get her boys." Another guy picked her up and pushed her against the wall. He took her lips in his. And smiled wickidly. He looked down and noticed she was pregnant. He began to feel alittle guilty, but quickly laughed it off. He held her by her hair and forced her down. Misty screamed out in pain. "STOP!" He slapped her agian. KNocking ehr to the floror. "HELP!HELP!" He punched her and held his hand to her mouth. "Shut up.Your a loud one right boys?" He didnt hear an answer. "Boys?" He turned around and came into contact with a fist. A VERY hard fist.Misty watched as the man fell to the ground. The 'good guy' picked theguy up and punched him agina. Knocking him out. He then kicked him and whispered to al the guys passed out in the alley. "Sick bastards....."  
  
He wiped his lip and turned towards the girl who was breething heavely with her eyes closed on the ground. He came towards her and smiled. "You ok?" "Yeah..I htink so.....Wait.." She knew that voice. She looked up and saw the face of..."ASH!" Ahs looked down and squinted his eyes. "Misty?" "Oh my god." She leaned back and banged her head against the wall. "M-Misty?" She didnt even have to ask she knew he wanted to know how and why she was pregnant. "Ash...." "Misty how could you?" "What...?" "How could you do this to me?" "Wait.What?" "You've only been gone for nine months and your already pregnant. Your already over me?" "...." "Ok listen just because your pregnant with osme guys kid im not going to let you die out here. Your ocming home with me." Ok Ash was way denser then she thought. "Uhh..Ok" No that she thought about it may be this was better. She took his offered hand and they began to walk.  
  
As she wlaked into the house she heard the gaso of Ash's mom. She turned and smiled at her. "Hey...Mrs.Ketchum...." "I-I.." she then fainted. Misty felt like crying. This women who was liek a mother to her all these years probably thought she was a slut just like Ash. "Oh Shit..." she whispered Ash turned towards her and his eyes widened at the puddle under neath her. "ASH MY WATER BROKE!!!" "WHAT!" "OWWWWW...." He took her in his arms and lead her to his moms car. he sat her down and began to drive. When they got to the hospital they put her into the delivery room.  
  
"GET ASH I WANT ASH WITH ME!!" She screamed to the doctors. Ash came walking in slowly wiht a confused look on his face. She took his hand and squeezed. "AHHH!!" He yelled as she almost and probably did break his hand. Ash just lookedat her. They looked into each others eyes. They both saw the love for each other in them. Ash quickly looked away. Misty sighed and squeezed his hand again. He just leane dhis head back and sighed. What was he going to do? He did love her, btu she obviously was over him. But what was that in her eyes? DIid she still love him. No...she couldnt. Soon they all heard the baby cry that filled the room. He turned to Misty and saw her asleep. 'Wow' he thought. She was perfect even when she was sweaty and tired. The doctor looked at him then back down at the baby then back at him. Then he smiled. "Here sir why dont you take your daughter." "Uhh...she isnt my daughter." The doctor looked at him confused. "Here." Ash took the child in his arms. He had a strange feeling about htis child. It obviously had Black hair. 'Where did she get that from?' Then she opened up her eyes and had...HIS EYES!? He turned to Mistys passed out form. Hoiw could he be so stupid? This was his child. Wow she was beauiful. "Here sir we need to take her." "S-Sure...."  
  
It had been a few hours since the child had been born. Ash sat and watched her most of the time, but now he was back in the room with Misty. he noticed her began to move. She opened her eyes and her mouth dropped. "Misty we need to talk?"  
  
TBC.....  
  
*Ok so Like it? R/R.... 


End file.
